My Baby's Daddy
by xOliveJuicex
Summary: Sakura is pregnant and isn't actually sure who the daddy is. She has to tell her girl friends the truth about what happened to her almost 9 months ago. rated for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, i am happy to bring you this story. i have been thinking about this concept for a few days now and i finally got the balls to just go with it and start the story. so here you go, please read and review. flame if you want w/e i know i had fun writing this story

i dont own naruto but im sure you already knew that!

Today was a big day for Sakura. It was the day Ino had set up for Sakura's baby shower. Sakura was unsure about how the day would go. She had to come clean about what really was going on. The only thing she was sure of at this moment in time was that most of her friends would not be happy with her for awhile if ever. But it was something that had to be done. She knew her life would never be the same after her big secret was out. Then again her life would have never been the same thanks to the little baby that was growing inside her almost ready to burst out any day.

Sakura knocked on the door to Ino's apartment.

"Come in!" called Ino from the other side of the door.

Sakura slowly opened the door; dreading the passing minutes that would lead to loneliness she was sure to have to take on.

Inside the room was set up for, well, a baby shower. There were pink and blue streamers upon the walls and ceiling of Ino's big living room, there was food on the counter, and gifts on the table. On the two couches sat TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and Ino.

They all smiled at Sakura as she shuffled in. Sakura returned their smiles with a nervous one. The girls would not be smiling when they found out the secret.

"Whoa girl, it looks like you are going to have that baby any second now!" Temari said to Sakura as she stood up to give Sakura her seat.

"Yup just a few more weeks and this baby will be here…"

"A-a-are you excited f-for your new baby?" stuttered Hinata, as usual.

"Oh, of course!" Sakura said.

"So forehead, who exactly is the dad? I mean you haven't even told me and we are suppose to be friends," Ino asked.

Sakura blushed. "I guess I'll have to start somewhere…" she thought to herself.

a/n

yup i know it was short, but its just the first chappy its suppose to setup the whole story. sooo yeah ty for your time. more chaps to come asap!

love from olive


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chappy two! i told you it would be fast. : please read and enjoy.

i own nothing sobs

Sakura gulped and slumped as far back in her seat as she could.

"Well, you see, umm..." she stammered.

"What is it Sakura?" TenTen asked nervously.

"Well, it's just I don't know who the father of my baby is yet..." Sakura choked out.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked her eyes getting wide.

"Where you r-r-r-ra--," Hinata started but started to blush.

"RAPED?" Ino asked?

"NO! Not at all," Sakura said.

The girls around her relaxed a little bit knowing their friend wasn't raped.

"Well, what do you mean then?" Temari asked.

Sakura could feel her face start to turn red and her hands got sweaty.

"I mean, in the span of 5 days I slept with a lot of men who could be the father of this baby," Sakura said as she looked anywhere but her friends faces.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhh, about how many?" TenTen asked.

"More than 10…"

"Wow Sakura, you little cum dumpster!" Ino said.

"Well, w-who, are the m-men that could be the f-f-father?" Hinata asked.

"Do you really want the names?" Sakura asked.

"YES!" the girls yelled, well almost all of the girls, Hinata raised her voice barely above her normal voice.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Sakura asked as she looked up into Ino's eyes.

The atmosphere in the room turned deadly cold. All the girls thinking, "She wouldn't do that, no HE wouldn't do that to me." They all looked at each other unsurely. A silent agreement was made.

"I promise Sakura," they chimed together.

"Okay," Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you the whole story. But please understand, I really wanted this baby and I will love it no matter who the father ends up being."

"I understand," Ino said. "Please tell us what happened, we would like to know what is going on with you."

"It all started one seemingly boring Tuesday..."

a/n

oooo cliff hanger! arent you all excited? i know i am : i hope you all are enjoying this. i know i am!


End file.
